


Art for Lucky Seven

by rohkeutta



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, Stucky Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stucky Big Bang 2016 cover art and playlists for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7033105/chapters/16002481">Lucky Seven</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire">BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Lucky Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucky Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033105) by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). 



> Come say hi to my [tumblr](http://rohkeutta.tumblr.com)!  
> [Rebloggable version](http://rohkeutta.tumblr.com/post/147034835984/stucky-big-bang-2016-collaboration-lucky-seven).

  


**Playlist for Lucky Seven:**  
Listen in [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/halpakopio/playlist/1Wwwpzw0lU4WBOebYZwOHq) / [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/rohkeutta/lucky-seven)

**Tracklist:**  
Sisters of Mercy - Dominion / Mother Russia  
Metallica - Fuel  
Junior Murvin - Police And Thieves  
Nine Inch Nails - Right Where It Belongs  
The Glitch Mob - Between Two Points (feat. Swan)  
Nine Inch Nails - Closer  
Lady Gaga - Judas - Goldfrapp Remix  
Metallica - The Unforgiven II  
Disturbed - Liberate  
Ellie Goulding - Under The Sheets  
Dir en grey - Toguro  
Disturbed - Down With The Sickness  
pg.lost - Terrain  
Nick Cave  & The Bad Seeds - O Children  
Iron Maiden - Blood Brothers  
Rise Against - Satellite  
Florence + The Machine - What Kind Of Man  
David Bowie - Seven


End file.
